A Tale Long Ago
by celestialgoddess521
Summary: Yuri, the daughter of a member of the new wolf pack is tired of hearing the same lies over and over again. now she gets the real story of her parents adventure to paradise. LavenderXToboe
1. A girl named Yuri

Basically this story is after Kiba and the others found paradise (everyone lives as the story will show) and one of the members of the pack (its kinda obvious) mates with my OC and they have a child named Yuri. Yuri wants to know wat really happened to her parents so long ago and finally gets told the truth tonight (part of it...i gotta make it long remember!) which is where our story starts (after she asks and all that jazz).

".." is words

'..' is thoughts

i will tell u when there is a time change or when they are talkin in the story and the present day by sayin future or past.

Disclaimer: I dont own wolf's rain characters but i do own my OC that i've used in 2 stories already lol.

Summary: Yuri, part of the next generation of wolves, is tired of hearing the fake stories her parents tell her to get her to sleep at night. She wants to hear the real gruesome story of how they met and how they found paradise. Tonight is the night when she finally hears the truth and the beginning of a tale long ago.

* * *

A Tale Long Ago

**_Future_**

A small child played with her doll by the comfortable evening fire. She had lavender color hair that followed every inch of her face and made a circle around it that stopped at shoulder height. Her eyes were deep golden orbs that only a crayon could create. They were a strange color for a human. She was full of sincere innocence and had a content air to her. She laid the small straw doll on her cotton pink skirt and picked up her wolf doll that lay beside her thin ankle.

"Yuri. It's time for dinner."

"Yes, mother!"

Yuri cradled the worn white wolf in her arms and let the doll drop to the floor.

After dinner the small frail child was sent to bed. Her two parents hovered over her preparing to do their nightly ritual to get her to sleep…but today it didn't work. They tried singing, dancing, and promises of candy in the morning but to no avail, as the child would not just go to sleep.

"Yuri, what do we have to do to get you to sleep?"

"Tell me your story. Tell me the time when humans ruled the world while wolves hid in fear. Tell me the tale of the search for…paradise!

"If we tell you Yuri, will you go to sleep?"

"Oh yes mother I promise, cross my heart and hope to die!"

The two parents stared at each other and silently agreed to tell the young girl once again the short, fantasy version of their story.

"Once upon a time," the mother started, "my village was destroyed in a burning flame. Thousands of wolves died and others were wounded. Among them were my family and I. We rushed through the forest and ran through the stream to escape when…"

"No mother. You've told me that story dozens of time. I want the truth now. Uncle Tsume told me his side and it was nothing like yours. I'm old enough now mother. Tell me the crimes of human life and the suffering of the wolves!"

The mother silently looked at her husband for signs of approval. If it were up to her she would never know the gruesome tale until she was a young adult. Shelter was this mother's parental advice from her own mother and that is how she would raise her children if she hadn't met **him**. Maybe…none of this would be possible if it wasn't for him. Maybe the world would come to an end with no restart and there would be nothing in the universe. The end had come but he was one of the people in the small pack that had saved them all. In her mind it was all his doing but in her best friend, Blue's opinion, it was her husband Hige (a/n: the clue's are narrowed down!).

"She's old enough Lavender."

Lavender or Lavie stared at her husband with surprise. She was but a young girl of 12! This story was meant to be told to an 18-year-old child or older!

Lavie sighed and started again while little Yuri sat up in her bed intently gazing at her tired mother.

"All right Yuri. I will tell you the story of so long ago. It started out with my village in a land called Stray Isle…"


	2. Lavie's terrible beginning

Well for all of u who said hige...ur WRONG! And for all of u who said Tsume...ur WRONG TOO! thats not yuri's father and lavie's husband! i mentioned in the chappy before that in Blue's opinion her husband hige was the hero but to lavie it washer husband. if u didnt figure it out already tsume cant be the father cause yuri said UNCLE TSUME TOLD ME so its not him. the only ones left r kiba and toboe. the main clue would be lavie's age. she would have to be young in order to mate w/ toboe. now we see the beginnin of Lavie's story YAY!

Disclaimer: i dont own wolfs rain characters or their paradise, just my own and my 2 OC's Yuri and Lavie WEEE thier cuties lol!_**

* * *

**_

Lavie's Past

A burning flame could be seen a mile away. Screams and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Every once in a while you could hear a howl that could shatter any heart and drive shivers up their spine. Females with babies and children scattered around the small village trying to run away from attackers only to be killed by their guns. The warning had come earlier that morning but everyone ignored it.

"_Humans!"_

Why should they be afraid? Humans were an inferior race and wolves were their gods. It seemed the low lives had finally beaten their gods and were killing them with their guns they had invented (a/n: HEY I'm NOT INFERIOR!).

Two large figures and six smaller ones darted in and out of the shadows of the forest.

"Mother!" yelled a little girl as she tripped on an uprooted tree.

"Sapphire get up now or they'll find us!" The mother whispered quietly but urgently. She placed her hand on her stomach and groaned.

'I hope this baby doesn't come tonight.' The mother and her family rushed through the forest ignoring the screams and the sticks as they cut their bodies and face. A small yelp came from behind them as their pet wolf Perky tried to alert them.

"Shush Perky do you want to get caught!" criticized the youngest boy, Kira, but the wolf kept whining. Their father, Joseph, swiveled around and started yelling at the wolf in its language seeing as the boy had yet to learn all their language being in the human world.

Lilith, the mother, gave a sharp cry and stopped near the tree. "The baby. Oh Joseph she can't be born here! Not at this time!" She gave out a terrible moan.

"Just keep moving darling and the baby will wait." Joseph helped his wife up and supported her with his arm and led his family to keep running. Their other remaining six wolves followed the family closely knowing that if they went astray they would be killed just like the other three.

* * *

**_Future _**

"Mom I thought you were a wolf too?" Yuri asked interrupting her mother.

"No Yuri, I'm not."

"Then you must be a flower maiden right?" Yuri asked hopefully, excited at the thought she could be part flower maiden like her friend Paisley.

"No I'm not that either Yuri. I'm a wolf trainer. My clan, the Azai (ah-sigh) clan was the last of them. I'm afraid I'm the only one left."

"But you always said that somewhere out there your lost siblings were around!"

"You wanted the truth Yuri." Lavie said dejectedly.

Yuri was silent and stared at her mother and then at her father's downcast face.

"Now lay back Yuri. You should be getting some sleep."

Yuri flopped back down at the request of her father and looked at her mother expectantly.

Lavie took a deep breath and started again.

**_

* * *

_**

Lavie's Past

Perky fell from Kira's arms.

"My Puppy!" yelled Kira.

"Forget him and let's go!" Joseph pulled his son along who had stopped when Perky jumped out of his arms.

They continued on but hesitated when they heard a shot and a yelp.

'Perky!' Everyone thought, but they kept going with Kira silently weeping for his lost wolf.

* * *

A couple yards later and they were out in the clear, at least for now.

"OHHH!" moaned Lilith. "I can't stop her Joseph! She's coming now!" Lilith sat on the ground and pushed with all her might to get her pup out.

Joseph told the kids to stay put and helped the new mother deliver the baby.

A baby's small cry could be heard ringing in the forest.

"You did it Lilith. It's our baby girl."

Lilith meekly raised her arms to hold the girl. "We'll call her Lavender." She motioned for the kids to join her and all six of them stared at the new girl. They brought the newly born baby wolf that was born just two weeks ago to meet its new master. It gently licked her cheek and the baby stopped crying and started to coo. They had bonded.

Lilith motioned for her kids to come give her a hug and kissed each one on the cheek and forehead and finally kissed the baby. She looked at Joseph and kissed him too before saying, "I'm sorry…I can't go on. I'm too injured Joseph. Take care of our children…without me!" Lilith smiled at him and then her hands went limp.

Joseph started to tear up and then let out a strangled cry at the loss of his wife while their children and wolves howled at the moon.

**_

* * *

_**

Future

Lavie started to cry as she remembered what her sister Erica had told her before she died.

"Lavie. She's asleep. Let's go to bed."

Lavie tearfully nodded. She kissed her little girl on the cheek and said goodnight to her and joined her husband in their room for sleep to take her worried thoughts away.

* * *

well i k its short but its part of drama NE WAYZ can u guess who the father is? U got 2 more choices Toboe or Kiba. Oh by the way. in the beginnin i said no 1 dies but i lied. Cheza does die so Paisley isn't cheza's daughter or else cheza would be paired with Kiba OK lol. im gonna wait for at least 4 reviews of guessin before i reveal the father because his story cuts into hers lol. poor Lavie. and lather poor...ooooo u almost got me to say it lol! N E WAYZ (i say that a lot lol) R&R for a faster review!


	3. And the father is

ok heres my update. srry it took so long, i was grounded. n e wayz now we get to find out yuri's father. i changed my mind based on a review. read and at the end i'll tell u y

Disclaimer: I don't have the imagination enough to come up w/ a wonderful anime as Wolf's Rain._**

* * *

**_

Future

Yuri yawned as the dawn light hit her face. 'What was I doing again. Oh yeah I was listening to mommy's story.'

Yuri got up and went to her connecting bathroom, which was pink. She took out her purple toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed her fangs and teeth. She smiled in the mirror and walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning mom."

"Morning sweetie."

"Mom?" Yuri looked at her mother with concern. Her golden eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a disaster area. Her lavender bangs stuck to her forehead and the rest of it were sticking out of her high ponytail.

"I'm fine sweetie." Lavie flipped the omelet over and looked at her daughter. "I just…sit down and eat."

Yuri silently did as she was told and sat down in the plush chair. Yuri's dad came in and gave Lavie a squeeze on the shoulders before sitting down and waiting to eat.

"Here eat." Lavie said plopping the plates on the table.

'What have I done?'

Lavie smiled at her daughter giving her courage to ask her father this time for his story.

"Dad, where were you when mother was being born?"

"I can't say for sure but…"

Toboe's Past 

A small pup wondered through the forest half bleeding, limping on its front left paw. The bangles on his arms clinked at each step it took.

"What's this?" An old woman bent down and picked up its fragile form and took it home with her to Silver City.

"What do you have there grandma?" yelled an obnoxious neighbor.

"Just a poor dog that had been injured in the woods."

"Make sure you keep it on a leash. I'm not taking care of it for you!"

The old woman muttered something horrible about the man and continued into her home. She placed its small frame in a basket full of clean towels.

"Poor thing must be starving!" The old woman shook her head and started to heat up milk hoping the poor dog would take it as a substitute for its mother's milk. What the woman didn't know, however, was that this dog was really a wolf.

**_

* * *

_**

Future

"So she just took you in?" Yuri asked with her mouth filled with omelet.

"Yes, Yuri, now be quiet. Eat your food." Toboe scolded.

Yuri shoved some more into her mouth and waited for her father to continue.

Toboe's Past 

"Happy birthday Toboe!" The old woman placed a treat in front of his nose. "It's been 5 years since I've had you! You must be around 7 now." The old woman bent down weakly and hugged Toboe around the middle. Toboe whined in response and licked her on her face.

"I love you too." The old woman said chuckling. She pulled Toboe towards the door and let him out. "Go celebrate with your friends." She kissed Toboe on the nose and closed the door.

Toboe whined at the door for a while before taking off to the park. He rolled around in the grass and stared at the sun in the sky.

"Mommy, look a dog!"

"Leave it be Anna, you don't know where it's been!"

'A dog…but I'm a wolf.'

Toboe sat up and stared at the back of the small girl. She turned around and smiled.

"Bye doggy!" She said while waving.

'A dog?'

**_

* * *

_**

Future

Tears were in Yuri's eyes. "They thought you were a dog? Oh that's too funny!" Yuri held her sides and laughed.

Lavie stared at Toboe. She never knew that part about him. She started to tear up and had to hold her sides because it hurt when she laughed. Toboe glared angrily at the two females but couldn't do anything about it.

"Ok…ok…continue." Yuri said while trying to hold in her laughter.

"As I was saying I couldn't believe she thought I was a dog!"

**_

* * *

_**

Toboe's Past

Toboe came home just as the sun was setting.

"Toboe where have you been? I was so worried. I only thought you'd be gone for an hour or so." Toboe whined apologetically. "It's alright boy. You're not hurt and that's all that matters." She leaned down and gave him another hug, which he accepted warmly.

**_

* * *

_**

Future

"Aw dad that's so cute!"

Toboe grumbled at his daughter's smug face and ushered her towards the door. "Hurry or you'll be late for school. Don't forget to stop by Paisley's and pick her up too. It would take a load off Kiba."

"Alright daddy."

Lavie handed her daughter her backpack and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Yuri turned and kissed her father on the cheek and waved to her parents as she left the house and down the path (a/n: there is no sidewalk or n e thing, just dirt road.).

Toboe put his arm around his wife and kissed her and then left to meet Tsume at his house as Wren, his wife, came up the path to visit Lavie.

* * *

soooo its TOBOE! i d wanna look at who gave me toboe as an answer right now cause i want to get this out but congrats to him/her. ok i'll give the name one sec... its I Be Guest! they said it might be toboe and another said it might not be kiba but went w/ him ne wayz and its...Rae. thanks to u both. Im givin yall both the winnin thingy...ok i d k.

to make it clear the clues were

uncle tsume

blue thought her husband hige was a hero

she hoped she was part flower maiden like paisley

This was origionally gonna be LavieKiba and Paisley was just gonna grow out the ground er somethin but then I Be Guest's reviewchanged my mind. after this fic i'm gonna make a sequel to this called Yuri's story (i have to finish this first lol) in which i talk about Yuri's beginning at 6 to 20 and when she has her own kids w/...u'll see. then i might make 1 w/ other pples kids i d k o well

R&R i enjoy them very much


	4. Death to my siblings

hey everyone i got it out early YAY! on thurs. i got 3rd in 100 hurdles and 2nd in 300 and 3rd in high jump GO ME! my meet on sat has been cancelled! IM SO HAPPY IM GONNA WRITE UP THE REST OF MY STORIES FASTER LOL. i really need the readers on this 1 so listen closely. can someone tell me hwo the gang found cheza casue i forgot and i need to know how old u think toboe was when he killed his owner. thankx a lot! enjoy

* * *

**_Future_**

"And my parents are finally telling me the truth." Yuri said with wide eyes. She excitedly explained with her hands (a/n: u k we all do it lol. We move our hands when we talk). Paisley nodded along with her word for word nodding and smiling and crying out with pity at the sad tale.

"They're going to tell me more today!" Paisley smiled at her friend. She was lucky. She had both her parents by her side. Before her mother died she left her father, Kiba, with her. She never reached Paradise; at least that's what her father told her. She unconsciously twirled her pinkish hair with its black streaks around her finger.

"Paisley?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Yuri stared at her friend with honest concern. She was zoning out a lot lately. Ever since her father had finally told her his and her mother's story, in fact.

"Nothing. We better hurry or we'll be late."

"Right!"

Paisley turned into a gray wolf with pinkish eyes while Yuri turned into a black wolf with gold eyes.

'_Let's go!'_

'_Right behind you!'_

The two girls took off leaving a trail of dust in their path as they reached their history class just as the bell rang (a/n: they're just like me…except the wolf part!)

* * *

"Mama?"

"Yes, Yuri?"

"After father had his 7th birthday…how old were you?"

Lavie stopped chopping carrots and stared at her daughter with unwavering eyes. "Oh about…let's see…um…five I believe. Yes five." Lavie nodded her head making sure the math in her head was correct, and then she turned back to chopping carrots.

After a few minutes Yuri worked up the courage to ask her mother, "on the day of father's birthday, where were you?"

"I was hearing my sister Sapphire die." Lavie said sadly.

_

* * *

_

Lavie's Past

"_SAPPH'S HURRY AND COME HERE!"_

"_BANG!"_

A loud shot sounded through the forest and hung in the thick evening air. Joseph dropped down to the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Father! Father get up or they'll catch us!" Evan tugged on his father's arm. Although he was 18 years old now, he was still too weak to even match his father's strength. Joseph continued to stare with blank eyes.

"SHHHH! Do you hear that?" Akira strained his ears to hear through the chaos, "It's footsteps. OH FATHER THEY'RE COMING!" Akira picked up a crying Lavie in one swoop and ran down the path. He looked over his shoulder, "COME ON!" he said in the loudest whisper he could manage.

'They're getting too close.' Evan thought. He tugged on his father's arm some more before he finally got up.

"Let's go son."

"I'm right behind you father." Evan hugged his father and waited as he ran forward.

'I love you.' Evan took the path to the right making sure his smell was the strongest.

Terrence, who had gone unnoticed, followed his dearest brother as he made a daring right to get the humans off the other's tails.

* * *

They ran for a half an hour before they realized they were out in the clear. They finally slowed down and hid in the trees just in case. Lavie lay asleep in her father's arms while Akira stroked her hair. Erica and Kira stood nearby on watch, Erica with her sense of smell alert and Kira with his eyes and ears.

"Father?" asked Akira quietly, "where's Terrence…and Evan?"

"What?" Joseph looked around at the group wildly, "Evan said he be right behind…NO!"

"_BANG!"_

"_AAAAHHHHHHH!"_

"EVAN!" Everyone shouted. They heard a wolf yelp followed by Terrence's voice and another wolf.

"TERRENCE!" shouted Erica. She sank down to the ground on her knees and cried. "Why does everything have to be this way? First mother dies, then Sapphire, then Terrence and Evan, who's next?" Erica said while shaking her head, trying to clear away the thoughts.

Kira put his arms around his sister, "It's going to be ok Erica. We'll live through this and get back at the humans." Kira said with so much encouragement in his voice that Erica just had to smile despite the bad situation they were in.

Joseph got up weakly, "Come on kids we can't stay here, we better find someplace to rest tonight." He carried the sleeping Lavie in his arms and walked forward.

Akira, Kira, and Erica followed him.

**_

* * *

_**

Future

"Wow mom how old was Sapphire?"

"Oh she was about six or so."

Yuri looked at her mother sadly and gave her a hug. Lavie held onto her daughter tightly until a smell got to her.

"MY ROAST!" Lavie hurried to the stove and took out the roast before it became inedible. Lavie stared at the roast, "you know Yuri? This reminds me of when Akira and my father died. I was only nine years old."

"I'm home!"

"Shush dad, mom's going to tell me when her daddy and Akira died."

Toboe looked at Lavie and sat down giving her an encouraging smile to continue, he knew she needed to talk about it.

Lavie took a deep breath, "They finally caught up to us and we stared at one man and his blue dog face to face."

**_

* * *

_**

Lavie's Past

Quent Yaiden held Blue by her collar. "Are they wolves girl?" he stared coldly at the appeared to be humans. There was a man holding a young girl who looked about nine years old. By his side was an older one who looked twelve. Next to her was a boy who looked eleven and there was another on the other side of the father who was thirteen.

Blue sniffed and whined a little. A reddish wolf jumped out from the shadows and leaped out at Blue. Quent shot at it and it fell down dead.

"Kayla!" yelled Erica, reaching for her lost wolf.

"Huh?" Quent stared at the girl. She just howled! If she wasn't a wolf then…they must be wolf trainers!

Quent held up his gun and aimed it at Joseph. "Die!" he fired a shot.

Joseph threw Lavie at Akira and yelled at them to run as the bullet pierced his chest. The four kids took off and soon left them behind. Out of breathe and tired they reached a stream. Above the stream they saw smoke which meant a town. They took the last four wolves to the stream. They cut three of the wolves' bushy tails, not bothering to disguise the one that belonged to Sapphire because it would die from the lack of owner anyway.

"Now remember don't talk to your wolves unless it's just us around." Akira said to his siblings. He looked especially at Lavie who was so attached to Snow. She held the growing white pup in her arms as if it would leave her.

They headed across the stream and walked to the city. At the entrance were the words, **_"Welcome to Silver City!"_**

_**

* * *

**_

Future

"Oh wow mom! Isn't that where daddy lives?"

"Yes but I didn't know him then." Lavie said smiling at Toboe.

"Go on mom!"

"Nope sorry kiddo but dinner is served." Lavie said while setting down the plates with a flourish.

Yuri grumbled but gladly stuffed her face with the good meal.

* * *

srry but ive been holdin this in for the whole week

srry if u take offense to this i just wanna say

WELCOME

and

UR THE 2ND GUY IVE KNOWN BOUT IN THIS SITE

GIVE ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR...

I BE GUEST

just gotta say i love ya lol. seriously u really r the 2nd guy. i always thought it was just girls on this site until i read a story from a guy which was followed by u reviewin and ANOTHER story from a guy. i guesss the tables turned lol. there was a time where boys were surprised (and still r) that grls play football and now grls r surprised guys right lol. OMG U REALLY GOT ME LOL

when i read the review and u said i am a guy I LITERALLY SCREAMED IN MY HOUSE and my mom checked on me lol

SO ANOTHER APPLAUSE FOR I BE GUEST LOL

OK IM DONE

expect the next update on sat...maybe at the least sund. cause i usually do this update last and the rest first but its been my top today. see i updated fri.

dont forget i cant update till someone answers the ?'s o and i need to k the endin cause just when he was goin to paradise my bro got in the way of the tv and was shakin his butt so i couldn't see and i was laughin 2 hard cause i couldnt hear. thankx in advance!

celestialgoddess521


	5. And to my loving owner

srry this is so late but track toook up most of my time and the creativve bug thing cause me to write more stories. im so ashamed **hangs head down low** but i hope this makes up for it. this will come in two parts cause i need some time in between the two. they'll come out on the same day but at different chapters so enjoy this one and the next one that'll be ready by 7 or before that!

Disclaimer: nope don't own it but Lavie and Yuri stays with me **looks around widly while holding them hostage**

_**

* * *

**_

Future

"Well mother finally reached Silver City. She won't tell me anymore. Can you tell me what happened to you next?" Yuri gazed at her father with pleading eyes as she pulled out underwear and a nightgown from the drawer.

"Well I was with my owner and…I sort of had a terrible accident."

**_

* * *

_**

Toboe's Past

"Happy 9th birthday Toboe!" the kind old woman set down a plate of dog food on the ground, "you can have a piece of cake after your dinner." She smiled at the pup, her eyes crinkling around the edges. Toboe howled in response and gobbled up his dinner.

"Wow you're a greedy dog!" She chuckled and patted his head while putting a thin slice of cake in the dish.

"Here, eat up!" Toboe again devoured the cake and ran his pink tongue over his mouth.

"Did you like it boy?" Toboe barked and jumped on his owner, "Toboe stop!" she laughed but then her face paled, "Toboe, stop! I-I can't breathe! Toboe!" she raised her hand up and brushed itagainst his side, and then her hand went limp. Toboe whined and got off her. He nuzzled her hand, licked it, and whined again. Was she alive?

**_

* * *

_**

Future

"D-DAD! You killed your owner!" Yuri swung open the bathroom door revealing her body covered by a cream colored towel.

"Yes I know Yuri. I feel horrible." Toboe ran a hand through his hair and stared at his daughter, the direct reflection of him, he felt shame rise through him.

"…I know you didn't mean it daddy."

Toboe smiled at his daughter as she smiled her wonderful smile and closed the door.

"Mom!" she yelled through it, "it's your turn as soon as I get out of the shower!"

"I'll be ready!" Lavie smiled at Toboe and put an arm around him.

"Our daughter is a wild one."

* * *

there got the first part down

R&R!


	6. Yuri's birth

ok heres the second part. kinda sad and it tells of yuri's birth. hope u like it.

Disclaimer: sorry but i'm not that talented to make this story but this plot on the other hand...

_**I GOT 1st AWHILE AGO IN THE 300 HURDLES IM SO HAPPY. I"M ON MY WAY TO GETTING MY VARSITY LETTER!

* * *

**_

Future

Yuri quickly toweled off her hair and got into bed. She set her alarm for school and turned to Lavie, "Ok mom. It's your turn."

"Well I think I'm going to start off right after my 10th birthday." Lavie said thoughtfully.

_**

* * *

**_

Lavie's Past

"So Lavie…the big 1, 0!" Kira laughed. He gently scooped Lavie onto his shoulders and carried her up high; Snow trailed just under him trying to be as close as possible to her owner.

"Higher Kira, higher!" Lavie giggled, spreading her arms out and flailing around. Kira adjusted her a little higher and Lavie laughed with glee.

"You two are such babies!" Erica exclaimed but she laughed right along with Lavie. It was amazing how she was getting along. She had to be the mother to little Lavie and basically a wife and mother to Akira and Kira.

"Would you two knock it off?" Akira said. He turned his neck to the side and glared at them, "this isn't play time we have to find food." Akira now acted more than his age should; he was only 14 after all. He was like a father to them all.

Erica stuck out her tongue at him as Kira put Lavie back down. She ran to her older brother and hugged him around the legs. He absently patted her on the head and smiled at her. "Pick me up Akira!" with the smile she gave him, he just couldn't say no. He cradled her in his arms and held her tight to his chest. "Akira?"

Akira fell to his knees and held him close to him, crying on her hair. "Oh Lavie, you're just like your mother. Father would've loved to see you grow up."

"Akira." Erica said quietly.

"Come on. I'll walk you the rest of the way to the house and then I'll look for food alone. Lavie can go play. Remember no talking to your wolves." He said sternly, setting Lavie down to the ground. They all nodded in response.

**_

* * *

_**

Future

"When can I have a sibling?" Yuri asked anxiously.

"Well…"

"You see Yuri…"

"I just…"

"Don't you want to be just our special angel?" Toboe asked.

"Paisley doesn't have a mother so she can't get siblings but, I do. Can't you get me a little sister?" Yuri asked pleadingly.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed little one. You have school in the morning and it's…8:00." Lavie said while hiding the clock with her hand.

"Ok, goodnight mother, father." Yuri yawned and rolled over to sleep.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Toboe said as he turned off the light and left the door partially open.

Toboe and Lavie walked to their room in silence. Lavie changed into her nightgown as Toboe took a shower in the bathroom. She slid under the silky purple sheets and rested her head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Not long after Toboe came in.

"Lavie, are you ready for another child?"

"I-I don't know," Lavie looked at her hands in the air and then sat up to look at Toboe who was gazing at her intently. "It's been twelve years now, I should be fine."

"Are you sure because last time-"

**_

* * *

_**

Twelve Years Ago

"It's a girl!" Cheza announced, raising her high in the air. The little child squealed her lungs out and she turned to Snow who lay on her side panting. "Looks like another delivery is going to be soon." She gently laid the little girl in a pink blanket and set her in Toboe's arms and then crawled over to Snow to help Blue deliver the pup.

"You did it Lavie! You gave birth to a baby girl! Lavie? Lavie!" Toboe switched the small baby into his right arm and touched Lavie's forehead with his left hand, wiping away some of the sweat. "Lavie can you hear me?"

"It-It hurts." Lavie panted hard and her eyes half closed in pain.

"Cheza, Blue hurry! Something's wrong with Lavie!"

Everyone scrambled over to Lavie and left Snow to deliver herself. They watched anxiously as Lavie seemed to lose strength and hope. "This one doesn't think she was ready for the early delivery Toboe. Something's wrong. Blue go and check her pulse." Cheza, in the meantime, tried to mop up the access blood as more came in a never-ending flow.

"It's very weak."

"We have to stop the blood from coming. Go and fetch this one some towels for Lavie." Cheza said while trying to coax her to keep her eyes open. Toboe watched nervously while cuddling the small girl in his arms.

"T-Toboe." Lavie called weakly. He quickly reached her and gripped her hand, "what are we going to name her." She said smiling.

"I-I don't know. How about Wren because she's so small."

Lavie laughed, "She's not a bird sweetheart. How about…Yuri."

Seeing his wife on her deathbed he gave in and smiled, "Yuri sounds like a good name to me." He turned to the baby in his arms, "you here that little one? You're name is Yuri." Toboe handed Yuri to Lavie's open arms.

"Yes, you're my little Yuri." She gave a cry of pain and the baby whined in response, "Don't worry Yuri. I will stay alive so you can have the mother that I didn't. I'll stay alive just for you." Lavie touched the baby's nose and laid her on her chest. Her hands went slack and she closed her eyes fully.

"LAVIE!" Toboe cried.

"Don't worry Toboe. This one stopped the bleeding. She's just asleep because she's exhausted. She should be fine in the morning. Come, we have to take care of Yuri." Cheza picked up the baby, who cried in protest from being taken from its mother's arms, and handed her to Toboe. "Feed her." She left and went to tend to the new baby wolf that Snow had just delivered.

**_

* * *

_**

Future

"You really did scare me. I thought you had died." Toboe said quietly.

"I was fine. You can't get rid of me that easy." Lavie said, putting her hand to his cheek. "Let's go to bed. We'll talk more in the morning." She gave her husband a kiss on the lips and then snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

"Oh darn." Toboe kidded and then he too fell fast asleep.

* * *

well hope u like it. kinda bitter sweet and scary. i never gave birht to a kid but ive read stories where they give birth so... ya...R&R


	7. What's up with people today?

srry i havent updated in awhile but ive been busy and by the time i write it up i cant log in so it REALLY SUX. n e wayz i had to read ova this story cause i forgot wat i wanted to happen next. dont worry i didnt forget bout this story. i did that 2 all my stories cept for TWYH and i did forget that at times. i should have at least 2 chapters in waiting by the time i get back from vacation since i wont be able 2 use the internet when im away. but enough blabberin READ

_**P.S- please forgive errors i didnt read over it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Future

"Goodbye mama!" Yuri waved to Lavie and rushed out the door, her backpack bouncing against her back. "Wait up Paisley!" she yelled to the back of pink hair.

Paisley turned around; her pinkish eyes stared into Yuri's gold. "If you weren't so slow I wouldn't have to leave you." She sounded a little annoyed.

Yuri slowed down as she approached her, "What's wrong Paisley? Are you okay?" Yuri searched her friend's eyes for any hint of sadness or lying.

"No I'm fine Yuri, really. I'm just upset. I had a fight with my father."

"What about?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Paisley turned around again but waited until Yuri was beside her before she started to walk again.

'Paisley and her father never fight. What happened?'

* * *

"Oh Blue I just don't know what to do. I'm scared out of my mind to have any more kids but I think I'm ready. I really want a son." Lavie explained as she held a cup of tea in her hands. She glanced at the new plant Blue put in the middle of the table. It had pink petals with blue leaves.

'Must be a new plant she created.' Lavie thought. Blue had been crossing plants together for a while now. It was going on six years.

"If you think you're ready then you're ready Lavie. When in doubt just do what you first wanted to do." Blue said, taking a sip from her cup.

"What do you call that plant?" Lavie asked, gesturing with her eyes.

"I call it Blue Lovely," Blue said, smiling. "I named it after me because of the blue leaves and it's pretty."

Lavie laughed and soon Blue joined in. Hige, along with Toboe, walked through the door to find the girls in tears.

"What's so funny?" Toboe asked.

"What's for dinner?" Hige asked.

Toboe looked at Hige strangely who just shrugged, "I learned to stay out of Blue's business."

Blue wiped a tear from her eye and kissed Hige on the cheek, "We're going to have lamb as soon as the kids get home."

"Oh that reminds me that I still have to heat up the rest of the food tonight. Good seeing you Blue, goodbye!" Lavie called as she grabbed Toboe's arm and pulled him out the door.

* * *

"What's for dinner mom?" Yuri asked as she slung her backpack in the corner.

"Leftovers come and eat." Lavie called.

Yuri took her place at the table and glanced at her mom, "so who's going to start today?"

"I will." Lavie said as she stuffed her mouth with mashed potatoes.

**_

* * *

_**

Lavie's Past

"When is Akira coming home?" Lavie whined.

"As soon as he finds food now be patient," Kira said while playing goldfish with Erica.

Bang! 

"W-What was that?" Lavie asked scared by the sound.

"I don't know."

_Bang, Bang, Bang!_

A wolf cried out in the distance along with a boy.

"That was Akira!" Erica yelled, standing up.

Kira roughly pushed her back down, "now just stay calm." He yelled.

"It's too late to help Akira but we have to move far away from here. No doubt that if we stay here whoever shot will find us."

Erica marveled at his leadership and grabbed Lavie's hand and whistled to the rest of the wolves. "Come on I know just where to go."

The trio darted off with their wolves behind them as startled people stared at the rushing 10, 12, and 13 year-old kids with their 'dogs'.

**_

* * *

_**

Future

"Oh mom, were you scared?"

"Well sort of, but Kira acted as if he knew what he was doing so I was ok." Lavie shrugged it off.

"Oh ok…what about you dad?"

Toboe chewed some more before opening his mouth to talk, "well…"

* * *

cliffie!...sorta...n e wayz like i said the next one wont be out until at least 3 weeks cause i have to work on updating other stories and then i go on vacation for a week but like i said i will be bored on the 19 hr. drive 2 florida so i will write a lot and when im bore din the hotel room i'll write and maybe JUST MAYBE i can get my dads wireless internet 2 work so i might post itbut if i dont its already written. REVIEW NOW!


End file.
